In analog-to-digital converter (ADC) circuits, input values may be compared to a reference to determine a corresponding digital value. The conversion process may be performed iteratively, to determine a plurality of bit values. The number of bits determines the resolution or accuracy of the ADC. ADCs and other analog circuits may sometimes experience transient metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) threshold voltage (VT) shifts due to large and unbalanced gate-to-source voltage (VGS) stress, which may affect the resolution.